


Letters Unsent

by korasami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, There is a reference to Angelica/Jefferson that is historically true but its just a mention, and the fic isnt shippy exactly it's just....Angelica being Angelica, its like Satisfied-level i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written to Alexander Hamilton from Angelica Schuyler Church deemed unsuitable for mailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Unsent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjolrarse on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enjolrarse+on+tumblr).



> gift for enjolrarse on tumblr for the Schuyler Sisters Network Secret Santa 2015.

Dear Alexander, **  
**

In response to the question posed in your previous letter: I do not know. Perhaps Peggy does, I shall ask her when she returns from next door. Hopefully the hour or so it shall be until I find this out is nothing in comparison to the two minutes worth of text you will wait.

* * *

 

I am, at present, mostly fine. There are dogs, strangers to me, barking in the distance, though it isn't a bother. The temperature is far too cold for my liking, but it is winter still. I am beginning to hate Winter, and the reason doesn't escape my mind’s periphery. Though it pains me to come to full terms, Alexander, I know it is because [redacted]. Oh, never mind, ignore those words which I've blotted out; the Reason isn't important. Or, rather, it is important, but it is not an importance which you ought to be privy to.

To perform a spectacular subject change, I was hoping to ask you a favor. I hear (mostly through Peggy, whom has become enamored with your friend, John Laurens; though by the way you glorify this man through your letters, I gather he is not capable of returning the feelings. Ha!) that the men which you form your camaraderie with are an attractive lot. Is it too much to ask that you find a beau for your poor Sister? I would hate to run into the arms of a British regular, and would much appreciate someone handpicked by a man of such Fine taste as yourself. If any man with considerable valor besides yourself and your Laurens exists I Implore you introduce us post haste. It is unfair for my sister to see action off the battlefield while I am Tiresias in this matter at hand.

Peggy has now returned. She says to ask Eliza. Go figure.

Happy two month anniversary. It is the Midnight beginning that date as I write this, not as you read this, but the Sentiment remains nonetheless. I hope you and my dear Sister are happy. I live through you, and her.

Adieu, adieu,

Angelica Schuyler

* * *

 

Alexander—

I wonder: Do I ever cross your mind? I only ask because you're on mine all the time.

[redacted]

I apologize profusely for the above. I do not see how I can send this letter to you. God forgive me, and may He have mercy for the deadly sins which I regrettably commit every waking moment.

Yours,

Angelica Schuyler

* * *

 

Alexander,

I've eloped. His name is John.

I can't do this.

* * *

 

My Alexander,

You will be certainly surprised to hear that you have been replaced in my adulterous heart by another man! My wandering gaze yearns for a like mind, however, and I think my new intellect-lover would either be your dearest of allies or your bitterest of foes. He surely is persistent in his letters, though quiet and reserved in the flesh—on second thought, he is not like you in the slightest! The demon of which I tell of is one Thomas Jefferson.

I imagine you are either laughing at me for falling for such a cliche character, or are spitting my name into the smoke coming off of this letter, which you burn in disgust of. I presume your reaction is not one of confusion and blank stares. I'd have hoped my name dropping would impress, honestly, as Thomas is quite renowned throughout the colonies as an intellectual and enlightened thinker. Though he does own a sizable plantation in Virginia. The institution I know you Detest.

Know, my Brother, that I do not intend to entertain this man’s clear affections for me any more than you did mine. Thomas is sweet, but he isn't you, and he isn't my Husband.

Oh! Do not tell Eliza. I gave him the manuscript of the Federalist which she was so kind to send all this way for me; not after reading it of course but as you know it is not easy to come by American literature here on the Continent. Do forgive me. I have hopes he will return it and we can have some intellectual conversation discussing it's politics over dinner—or perhaps over a mattress!—but only time shall tell. In the event that the latter occurs, I shall be sure to thank you for helping me score a hopefully pleasurable night of intercourse with a man whom I believe surpasses six foot. You have thanked me for your many nights with Eliza (though admittedly not how I would have liked, surely) as I was the one to introduce the two of you; though that your discourse is mixed with Madison and Jay, oughtn’t I thank them as well? ...Perhaps this would not be wise.

I am ending this letter before I get out of hand.

Amiably,

Angelica

* * *

 

I won't dignify your sorry ass with any flavor of affectionate greeting.

The gall. The nerve. I never want to speak to you nor see your face again. Stay away from my family. I'm going to visit my sister and if I even hear a rumor you plan on being in the vicinity I will hunt you down and castrate you with my bare hands. Actually, I plan on doing this anyway. I'll think of something worse on the trip down.

Go fuck yourself, or that Mrs. Reynolds you're so fond of.

Confutuo tuum asinus,

Angelica Church

* * *

 

General A. Hamilton,

Kindly leave my sister and her children alone.

Best regards,

Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church

* * *

 

Alexander,

Words cannot describe the suffering I feel upon hearing this gravest news. I have hopes that you and my Sister are supple of soul enough to survive these next few months—nay, the rest of your lives. Find comfort in Eliza and your kin, they need it ever so. Eliza has told me of how the events have weakened my namesake’s constitution a considerable amount, so for her I am enclosing a pressed rose and daisy I made with my little ones. For you I have I poem which a friend of John’s wrote that I felt lovely, and for Eliza a black and gold pendant for her slender neck. For the rest of the children I have included enough coins to buy a treat each.

John and our family send our thoughts and prayers &c. in the direction of yours. Please do not blame your self as I know you shall. You are more than the cowardly actions of others and Philip in Heaven watches over you all.

I intend to visit soon.

Love,

Angelica

* * *

 

Alexander Hamilton,

I have written Aaron Burr in distress many times; half the letters end up in the fireplace as this will inevitably.

I wish to write you a thousand and more letters. Not a single word I would cross out, not a single paper wasted or crumpled and tossed aside. The only thing I would ever cherish more than my words to you would be your words to me. My foolish dream is for you to expend the ink from every well, your writings to me so extensive that all nibs ever made will break from exhaustion, and simultaneously that you were at my side for every second so that you would never have to put pen to paper for me at all.

But you are dead.

Younger than I, but dead.

So much left of a life, but dead.

I dread sleep for I dread dreaming of your face. Every time I blink You are there, but you are fading with each day. Sometimes I forget your voice for a moment, and it is only after the tears of loss begin to freshly flow that I recall it in my head.

Comforting Eliza is impossible when I need the same (never do I dare to say more) comfort than she.

Til we meet again,

Angelica


End file.
